A Wolf Story
by kiwipixel77
Summary: A story of the life of a wolf, as seen through her eyes. Sucky summary and title, I know.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**A/N: **Ok so this is my first fic on fan fiction. I have, however, published stories on LiveJournal and various kink memes. This is, obviously, a WolfQuest story. Well, not really WolfQuest, just a wolf story. I have a few chapters written already, and yes, this will one day get finished. So this story is about the entire life of a wolf, right from the beginning. I started writing it a few years ago, but never finished, so I apologize in advance if it is not written very well. Anyways, enjoy, and throw me a review if you are so inclined. Thanks!

Oh and I don't own WolfQuest, but I own all the characters. And I guess I'll rate it T for Teen, for possible future violence.

The beginning is the most important part of the work.  
- Plato

I came into this world cold, wet, and crying. I didn't like it. The ground was too hard and bits of dirt and leaves stuck to me. I couldn't move, I couldn't see, I couldn't do anything. I was confused. I wanted to go back where I was, back inside. It was warm and safe there.

Then I felt something hot and wet lick all around my body. It was a strange feeling. I decided I didn't like it either. So I cried some more, but something very odd happened then. The hot wet thing licked at my face as something was removed. I don't know how, or why, but I knew that I needed to breathe. So I did. I took my first breath. I was overcome with sensations as I took in so many different smells. Cold fresh ones. Light airy ones. I felt shock. Delight. Confusion. Curiosity. More confusion. I had never experienced anything like this inside.

I stopped crying as I smelled a warm, earthy smell. That smell stood out strongest and I didn't know why, but I felt safe. Then I felt something warm and soft against my face. I breathed into it and smelled that warm, earthy smell. I frantically tried to move towards it but I couldn't. I felt other warm things against either side of me. I sniffed at them and one smelled like oldness, almost musty, like dead leaves. The other one smelled sweet, sort of like the earthy smell but sharper. I did not want to smell them. I wanted the earthy smell.

Something in me clicked and I had an urge then to look for something. I struggled some more until I finally reached the warm, soft, earthy thing. I found what I was looking for. I opened my mouth and latched on to a small, warm object. I knew what I had to do. I sucked on it a few times until some warm, delicious liquid came. I hungrily gulped the liquid down. Again, my senses were overwhelmed. The liquid rushed down my throat, and it tasted so good. Thick and sweet. I gulped until I couldn't.

I relaxed and the warm earthy thing enveloped my whole body. For the first time in my very short life on the outside, I felt comfortable. I snuggled against the softness and soon fell asleep.

**A/N:** So there you go. The first chapter. Sorry If I added a bit too much detail or if it got boring. But remember, though, that this is a wolf that has just been born, so the descriptions will be different than if taken from an adult wolf's point of view.


	2. Chapter 2 The Light

**A/N: **Ok so I am not surprised that no one has reviewed this or anything. No one probably will. It's on WolfQuest, for goodness sake! lol. Anyways, yes, here is another chapter. Enjoy. **disclamer: **I do not own WolfQuest, only the characters.

* * *

You must habit yourself to the dazzle of the light and of every moment of your life. – Walt Whitman

I don't remember much of my life early on past my birth. Only that I was usually warm, always hungry, and forever sleeping. Sometimes the earthy smell would leave me, and I would get cold. So I snuggled closer to the other warm bodies. One still smelled like leaves, and the other was sweet. Not long after I was born I smelled a new smell from another small body. This one was much like the sweet smell, but fainter, almost airy.

The earthy smell would come back, and I would cry. This always got me what I wanted. That sweet, warm, _delicious_ liquid. It was so good. It was all I cared about. That, and snuggling into the warmth. So that was how my earliest days went. Sleeping, crying, sleeping, sniffing, sleeping, drinking, and sleeping. As I said, I do not remember much. Only what I've told you.

But what I do remember is the first time I opened my eyes. Little white slits were forming in front of me. I was confused. My world until then had been dark. I had only known the world through what my nose told me. The slits widened, and soon I saw.

I can't explain to you how I felt then. It was even more magnificent than smells. I saw a large white hole that I later came to recognize as the mouth of my den. It was too bright. I couldn't see past it.

Vexed, I turned my head and looked around me. It was dark and the earthy smell was there. It came from an enormous….. thing. A brown thing, the same colour as the ground. I didn't know what it was. I was slightly afraid. The safe earthy smell was scary to me now that I saw what it looked like. It turned its head and looked at me. Then my fleeting fear left me forever. I looked into its eyes and something clicked in me again. Mother. This thing was my mother. Somehow I knew this thing was safe. I knew this thing would protect me.

I cried out to it and received another pleasant surprise. I heard myself. I sounded sharp and needy. I paused, and then cried again. I heard myself a second time. These new senses, sight and sound, were too much for me. I cried even louder this time. My mother suddenly became much taller as she stood up. I heard a slight crunching sound on the ground as she walked over to me, lay down again, and licked my body over. I calmed down immediately, snuggled into her earthy smell and, not surprisingly, fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok sorry that these first chapters are really boring and too detailed (or not enough?) but just bear with me. They will get better soon.


	3. Chapter 3 The Discovery

**A/N: **Ahaha wow I am so sorry. I haven't updated this in like literally a year. Wow. Anyways, I have not abandoned it! So don't worry. I've just been super busy with life and stuff. I've also got a few other stories in the works, so that's taking up a lot of time as well. I'd also like to say thank you to the two reviews and follows this story has received:

**Guest: **Thanks! This chapter is a bit longer. I did it just for you!

**skyflower51:** Thanks so much! As I said before, this is a very early piece of writing and therefore it sucks. But I know I tried to get inside her head. I guess I did a good job!

Anyways, enjoy another somewhat boring chapter!

* * *

When I woke up, I was prepared. I opened my eyes and pricked my ears eagerly. I saw my mother again. She was not near me. She was lying against something brown and solid that grew up from the floor of my den. I followed it and looked up. It was above me. The den wall. How strange.

I heard a sound come from close by, and I jumped. It sounded like me. Sharp and needy. I looked to where the sound came from. I saw other things that looked like my mother. Only smaller. The one that smelled like leaves was also brown. Darker, but still brown. The sharp sweet smell came from a much lighter body. Almost white, like the brightness that came from the den mouth, but dimmer. That new sweet airy smell came from the darkest body. It was almost black. I was confused again. _What are these things?_ They looked like mother but were much smaller.

Right then Mother stood up and walked over to us. I knew what she was doing. She lay down on her side and exposed her almost bare stomach. I cried and frantically crawled towards her, and so did the little Mothers. We each scrambled over each other, trying to get a hold on one of her nipples. We each got one. Not for the first (or last) time, something inside me clicked when we were all eating. Siblings. Brothers and sisters. Born when I was. I hungrily ate all I could then curled into my siblings and Mother and fell asleep.

My life became more interesting after I could see. I would wake up sometimes from a long sleep and just look around the den. There was so much to see. I would gaze over at my mother. I couldn't believe I had been so afraid of her when I first saw her. She was big, but that was good. She was mostly sleeping when I saw her, but sometimes she would be looking around the den too. At times she would look at me and my siblings. She looked tired, like she just woke up. But most of the time when she looked at us, it was with an expression that said _You are mine. I will protect you_. I understood that and I felt safe. She would lick us over sometimes, and that made me happy and tired.

I got a good look at my siblings, too. The almost black one with the airy smell was the smallest. She. I knew that. I only just realized that she had a dark grey band on her snout. She had opened her eyes not long after mine. They were blue.

The almost white one that smelled sweet was another she. She also had a grey mark on her snout. Well, not quite her snout. It was farther up her head. On her forehead. She had blue eyes.

And the dark brown one with the leafy smell. A He. I knew because he smelled different than Mother and my sisters. A deeper smell. Based on that, I discovered that I had a she smell. I was a she. I then wondered what I looked like. I shakily glanced down at my outstretched front paws and saw that, like my mother and brother, was also brown. But I was lighter. Definitely lighter than my brother. Lighter than my mother, too. Looking at my paws, I noticed they were light grey, almost white. Not too far up my leg, but they were. I stared in wonder at them while I moved them around.

I pawed at my brother and he looked at me. Blue eyes. A grey face. He also had grey paws, but the grey didn't go up as far as mine. He pawed back at me. A warm, bubbly feeling grew up inside of me. I was happy.

It was then, at that moment, that I discovered play. Me and my brother crawled towards each other, nipping at each other's ears and paws. We whimpered, but not in a hungry or wanting way. A happy, excited way. _This is fun,_ I whimpered. He whimpered the same thing. Soon our sisters heard us and wanted to join the play. They crawled over and we were soon a furry ball of tumbling, pawing, nipping bodies. I remember that day. The day I discovered play. It tends to stick in a wolf's head. At the end we were so tired we collapsed and fell asleep, all tangled up.

* * *

**A/N: **Just stick with me and you shall be rewarded with an interesting story! Haha thanks for reading.


End file.
